Forgotten but Not Lost
by Sage-Summer
Summary: Kurama is fighting is inner demons when it comes to revealing his utmost secret...he is in love with Hiei. KxH sexual innuendos, R&R!


By Anonymous  
Forgotten But Not Lost  
  
Kurama sat back watching the clouds pass him by. He was waiting for Hiei who was with Yusuke and Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko. Not to mention Kuwabara who just so happened to be dating Hiei's sister, Yukina, the Ice Aberration. It was truly amazing that two human boys, could become more powerful then the most powerful of demons who had spent all their life practicing with their spirit energy, and Yusuke and Kuwabara just so happened to fall into it. Literally.  
Kurama smiled and placed his hands under his head and leaned back watching the sun begin to disappear behind the mountain range, and the night beginning to over take the day. The sky was splashed with pinks, purples, and dark blues. It was a beautiful painting for all the world to see.  
"Fox, you're still here," Hiei said casually, his hands characteristically placed in his pockets, but Kurama could see the surprise and happy look in his eyes.  
However Kurama flinched at the word 'fox'. It had been so long since he had been reminded of his true demon self. A cunning, swift and intelligent fox demon, able to control plants with his spirit energy. Granted it only had been sixteen years since he fled from Makai (the demon world), and planted himself in the womb of his now human mother. But for Kurama, who lived for four hundred and twenty-one years in Makai, being within the human world just being able to live without being wanted because of his abilities as a mercenary, was a nice change.  
"I told you Hiei, that I would wait for you." Kurama lifted his head from the freshly cutgrass and turned towards his companion.  
  
/That toned body, well developed and dark. I know that body well/  
  
"Yusuke is worried about you, Kurama." Hiei turned towards the now dark sky. "Surely the atmosphere doesn't need that much attention from you."  
The Fox took one last peek at the sky. "No, I suppose you are right." With a sigh Kurama stood up on his feet. His crimson hair blew desperately in the wind. Hiei's black cape hugged around the right half of his body, and leaving his left side completely uncovered, except from his black tank top, which hung loosely about his shoulder. "Why is Yusuke worried about me?"  
"Since the fight with Karasu during the Dark tournament, and you being transformed back into the true Youko Kurama for the moment of the fight, you haven't seemed yourself."  
Kurama's head shot towards the ground. How was he supposed to answer such a statement?  
  
/How am I supposed to tell you Hiei, when all you do is shun me? Shun my feelings? No, it is I who shun my own feelings towards you. I thought I was going to lose you when I turned into Youko, because at that moment I didn't care for you as I do now, and as I did before! Why is being me so confusing and wrong? A human one-second, who is in love with his best friend, and a demon the next who only wants you for pleasure! /  
  
"Fox?"  
Kurama flinched again.  
"That ningen (human) spirit detective was right. There is something going on inside that mind of yours."  
"Interesting to see that you actually took notice."  
  
/Hiei, how is it that we can share such intimate moments together, but yet I cannot say nor will I allow myself to say, I love you? /  
  
"What is that supposed to mean," Hiei spat, his eyes becoming fierce as he stared Kurama down.  
"Nothing Hiei, it means nothing," Kurama replied as he slowly moved away from his secret love, trying hard not to look him in the eyes, those beautiful red eyes. So many times, Kurama had forgotten that Hiei was a demon as well; his spirit energy forming as the element of fire. He could control it well.  
"Do not consider me stupid Kurama. I am not some child."  
  
/I know you are not a child. I have explored you enough to know that personally. But I am afraid to hurt you like I have before. I have to stop this now. /  
  
Kurama glanced over at Hiei. His tank top swaying the breeze revealing small scars downing Hiei's back. Those scars were there to remind Kurama of his ruthless self, how he had used Hiei for his pleasure by producing pain, and letting him never forget how fragile a body can be, human or other.  
"I am sorry Hiei. I am no good to you."  
"Hn," he spat turning away.  
"I have hurt you too many times."  
Hiei spun around his arms crossing his chest watching Kurama intently. "You are making no sense Fox."  
Kurama began to walk away from the one person who he loved more then anyone, because of fear, and hatred, hatred towards himself.  
"Don't walk away from me Kurama!"  
"They say you always hurt the ones you love. I never truly understood that till now."  
Hiei's arms dropped in surprise, and in confusion. "What are you getting at Fox," he shouted grabbing a hold of Kurama's arm pulling him back.  
Both stood in silence, as the moon began to be covered by dark clouds, destroying any light there had been. However, those two being demons could see as though it were still day. Rain began to fall from the heaves. It was a shower to wash the world clean. The water began to soak up into their garments. Hiei's clothing hugged to his body, and beautifully outlined his every curve.  
Kurama wanted so much, so much, to pull the fire demon into him, huge him, kiss those wonderful lips that he had explored many a time, protect him from all that he could. But how was he to protect Hiei from himself?  
  
/How can I? Demons cannot love. They cannot show such feelings. This is how it has to be. This is how is should be! /  
  
"I am sorry Hiei."  
"Youko that is what is going on. You fear him breaking free. You lost control once, and now you are afraid that it will happen again." Hiei had said that so apathetically that Kurama could do nothing but shudder. Maybe to him that was all that crowded the Fox's mind, but there was so much more.  
"You do not understand Hiei."  
"Well then, enlighten me."  
  
/He wants to know? Then I shall tell him! /  
  
Kurama brushed fire demon's shoulder pointing out a scar that he had caused. Hiei did nothing to acknowledge Kurama's touch. "I did this to you, yet you still stand here."  
"Kurama, if I was worried about that I would have stopped you myself."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Because..." Hiei quickly pulled away. "I didn't want to." For the first time Hiei was showing emotion. Not only emotion, but the emotion of fear and worry, both of which Hiei had always considered a weakness. "Forget it Kurama." Hiei shook his head sternly placing his hands back in his pockets like always and like an agile cat pushing off the ground and landing on a branch in a near by tree.  
"Hiei, wait!" Kurama ran over to the tree. "Hiei, the truth is I fear hurting you, becoming Youko again, like that night, because I love you!"  
Hiei's face lit up with glee and happiness, but his words were stern and cruel. "Do not push ningen emotion onto me Kurama, and do not let yourself become part of that faction. You are a demon. You only do things because that is what you want at the time and nothing more." With that he was gone. The darkness hid him, as he became nothing but a shadow of the night.  
Kurama smiled, placed his hands into his pockets and began to walk the long road back home.  
  
/The look he had tells me that he does love me, but I had forgotten, that he is one to hide his emotions. To him they are weak. This will always be a cat and mouse chase. But I will always love you Hiei...never forget. /  
  
*All the characters are from a TV show called Yu Yu Hakusho, including their backgrounds. However the scenario in this story is my own. Therefore, this little footnote is a disclaimer! PS there are sexual innuendos, but its still a PG13 story! * 


End file.
